


Short Hair

by crimson_wake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Fluff, My first time writing fluff ayy, Pharmercy, Wordcount: 500-1.000, it was then at a young age Pharah realized she was infected with The Gay™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: Pharah can't help but want to run her fingers through her short, blonde hair.





	Short Hair

**Author's Note:**

> my first fluff and its with lesbians!!!!! fantastic

Fareeha had always liked long hair. On herself, on her mother, and even the crusader from her poster that hung up in her room. It took her several years to get her hair to the length it was and she was very happy with it. Her mother always reminded her about taking care of it properly whenever her split ends grew out of control. It made her huff whenever she had to cut an inch or two off because of this but luckily it always grew back rather quickly.

Letting out a bored sigh, Fareeha left her mother’s office in search of Jesse or even Gabriel. She spent quite a bit of time around the Blackwatch agents as they didn’t treat her like she was stupid unlike the majority of Overwatch’s agents. Her mother, the captain, chided her when she stuck her tongue out at the strike commander for patting her head as though she were a child or even a small animal. She didn’t like the man with the blonde hair but she was told to respect him due to his high position. Fareeha was no longer outwardly rude to him but she certainly didn’t give him a warm greeting whenever they crossed paths. It’s a stubborn phase, her mother says, and that she gets it from both of her parents. 

Fareeha peaked her head into Gabriel’s office. He quirked a brow at her as he glanced over his paperwork but made a hand motion for her to enter his office. She grinned and quickly entered, closing the door behind her. Her and Jesse often hid out in Gabriel’s office whether he was there or not, always laughing or fighting about one thing or another. 

“McCree’s getting a scolding by mother dearest.” He teases as he goes back to his paperwork with a lopsided smirk. 

Fareeha rolls her eyes, “What’d he do this time?”

Gabriel chuckles, shaking his head lightly, “Started a fight with a cadet," He says, "Again."

“I’ll kick his ass for you!” She laughs, swinging her legs back and forth as she sits on the couch. What she liked most about spending time with the two was they never chastised her for cursing. Everyone else told her it wasn’t lady-like but it just irritated her all the more. 

Suddenly the door opens and the two stare at the unfamilar blonde woman entering the office. She nods to Fareeha before she extends her hand to Gabriel. He takes it and shakes it firmly as he gives the unknown woman an expectant look.

“I’m Angela Ziegler,” She says with the silkiest voice Fareeha had ever heard, “I was recruited into Overwatch’s medical team.”

Fareeha drowns out their conversation as her brown eyes are fixated on the woman who introduced herself as Angela. She had short blonde hair, blue eyes, and a porcelain-like complexion. If she didn’t know better she would have instantly thought she was an angel. Fareeha’s cheeks redden as she continued to gaze at the woman in awe, catching her attention. 

She smiles and tucks a stray blonde lock behind her ear, “And who are you?”

“I-I’m- uh, I’m-” The words felt clumsy on her tongue and her face grew redder. Gabriel noticed this and tried to suppress a smirk as he watched the captain’s daughter become dizzy with puppy love, “I’m Fareeha.”

“Ah! You are Captain Amari’s daughter then, yes?” She lights up and Fareeha can feel her heart began to speed up. She nods and Angela only smiles, “I hope i’ll be able to see you around the facility then, Fareeha.” 

The way Angela said her name made her heart almost leap out of her chest. The angel bid her farewell to the both of them as her short hair swayed over her shoulders. Fareeha always liked long hair. On herself, on her mother, and even on the crusader from her poster that hung up in her room but short hair was already starting to grow on her.

When she and her mother got home she wasted no time in getting a comb and a pair of scissors before handing them to her mother with an expectant look of both anticipation and nervousness. 

“Fareeha? Are you sure you want to cut your hair? It took you so long to grow it out.” Ana questions for what feels like the hundredth time as she lightly combs through her daughter’s long, dark hair.

She nods, “I’m sure.”

Ana sighs and begins cutting away at her daughter’s long locks. Fareeha tightly closes her eyes, refusing to look until it was done. She had hardened her resolve and refused to back out. All she could think about was how the angel she had encountered would react when she cut her hair just like hers.

Several decades into the future she had met up with the angel she thought she would never see again. Angela looked as though she hadn’t aged a day while Fareeha on the other hand had grown up quite a bit. In fact, she was taller than the blonde now and was often playfully teased about it. After catching up on many years of lost time Fareeha felt herself falling in love all over again and it showed. The blonde only smiled at her flushed yet calm expression before slowly leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

That was the beginning of their relationship and the two couldn’t be happier. It wasn't long until their life with one another became domestic. As Angela cooked over a hot stove in their shared apartment Fareeha wraps her lean arms around her waist, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. The doctor giggles at this and hums softly in approval. 

“You know I’ve always liked long hair.” Fareeha confesses, burying her nose into the blonde locks.

“Is that right?” Angela questions, amused.

The other woman hums, “Yes,” She says, “But I rather like short hair now. Especially if it’s you.”

**Author's Note:**

> if u liked this please leave a kudo/bookmark/comment it fuels this authors attention starving soul


End file.
